empiresandpuzzlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Challenge Event
There are Seasonal Events and Challenge Events. There is one challenge event per month. It begins on the 2nd Wednesday of the month and continues through the weekend, and rotates through five possible events in the order listed below, beginning in January 2019: #Pirates of Corellia #Riddles of Wonderland #Fables of Grimforest #Guardians of Teltoc #Knights of Avalon During the entire weekend, the Event Summon replaces the Elemental Summon, bringing along special event heroes unique to each event. The Challenge Event itself may be accessed via the Quests button. 2019 Schedule Since Challenge Events begin on the 2nd Wednesday of the month, the following dates should be accurate, though of course, they may be altered as SGG deems necessary. The following calendar was created with the expectation that the previous rotation will continue as is. Note: From September 2019, all events will be updated with more stages, more heroes, more rewards and now start on Wednesday and last for 5 days instead of 3. Dates of the December Event were changed due to the upcoming holidays. Tentative 2020 Schedule Since Challenge Events begin on the 2nd Wednesday of the month, the following dates should be accurate, though of course, they may be altered as SGG deems necessary. The following calendar was created with the expectation that the previous rotation will continue as is. Event Quests Each event has three different tiers of quest: Rare, Epic, and Legendary. Each tier consists in 15 stages. Rare: *Heroes must be 3* or less *Troops and items must be 1* or 2* only *Stages cost between 1 and 5 World Energy each Epic: *Heroes must be 4* or less *Toops and items must be 3* or less *Stages cost between 2 and 6 World Energy each Legendary: *All heroes, troops, and items are permitted *Stages cost between 3 and 7 World Energy each See the specific event page (linked above) in question for more information on the individual quests. Rewards & Ranks Rewards from the Challenge Event depends upon both how many stages you've completed, as well as how many points you have acquired along the way. More points are rewarded for completing stages as quickly as possible with as high health as possible. Rewards for the December 2018 Knights of Avalon event offered the following reward tiers (Note: As of September 2019 Challenge Events were updated and rewards differ from the table shown): Competition Strategy Because there are so many competitors, the only things that set one person's performance apart from another are their luck (i.e RNG) along with how many and which items are used. Generally speaking, it is an expensive endeavor to reach the Top 10 of any given event. Most individuals who reach the top 10 accomplish this via purchase and use of numerous World Energy Flasks. The energy is then spent to replay poorer performing stages over and over until just one or two matches clear the entire field of enemies. Often, the items are then used to destroy enemy bosses. Category:Events